


The good in me

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual, im not even sure how to tag this, just enjoy :D, so goodboyhalo does badboyhalo, this is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk what to say, just read it if you wanna.I feel like I’m gonna get cancelled for this book and like, good. Do it man owo.
Relationships: Good/Bad - Relationship, Goodboyhalo/Badboyhalo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The good in me

Everybody has their opposites. Skeppy has Jif, Dream has Nightmare, and BadBoyHalo has Goodboyhalo. Nobody really knows where they came from, some of them just sort of showed up one day and now they’re here. 

Bad was trying his best to not let Good go completely feral and literally kill everyone in sight, but damn was it hard. The guy made it his goal to cause as much chaos as physically possible within such a short amount of time it was unreal. Bad had just opted for locking himself and Good in his house, hoping all will go well. 

He figured Good must be hungry by now, and began rifling through his cupboards to see what he could cook for him. He had no idea if they had similar preferences in food, but may as well grab whatever he could to give the boy options. 

As Bad reached up to get to the top shelf, he felt a presence behind him. He looked back to see Good grinning at him wickedly, wrapping his arms around the boys waist infront of him. Bad just turned back around, continuing to try to grab a pot noodle that was on the top shelf. 

Good took this opportunity to make his move, sliding a hand into his jogging bottoms. 

“Good? What... what are you doing?”

”Having fun!” 

“Good, get your hands out of there.”

Good only smiled, reaching forwards with his free hand and snatching a knife off of the counter, holding it next to Bad’s throat. He pushed up gently on his chin, forcing his head up and back slightly. 

“I don’t think I will, thank you.”

He pushed his hand down further, smiling slyly as he pushed through his boxers. He pushed down until he felt Bad jolt, smirking at the knowledge of what he’d just found. 

“S-stop-“ Bad chocked out, flustered from his actions. 

Good grinned and grabbed Bad’s dick, squeezing it in a way to say no. He pushed and grabbed and squeezed at the delicate muscle, listening intently to the whimpers and whines from the other boy. 

“Like that baby?” Good teased, laughing at Bad’s pathetic attempts to wiggle away from him, “Don’t worry, we’ll get into more fun stuff soon.” 

He pulled his hand out of Bad’s clothes, then grabbed his waist and turned him around. He guided him to a flat surface, the nearest wall to them, and kissed him roughly. A tongue pierced through Bad’s lips, licking across his teeth, tracing the sharp fangs he had and every little indent between his teeth. 

Good finally pulled away, Bad being out of breath and panting harshly. Good dropped to his knees, wrapping his hands around the top of his jogging bottoms and boxers before tugging them down, pulling them below his knees and down to his ankles. He stared at the other mans dick before opening his mouth and pushing it inside. 

Bad practically choked on his own pleasure. He let out a loud moan, pushing a hand into Good’s hair and crying out, tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto the ground. Good stared up at him awkwardly, an irritated expression present on his face. He pulled Bad down slightly, so his knees were bending awkwardly. Good was in a better position for his favourite part now. 

He held the knife firmly in one hand still, gripping onto his ass with the other. He felt around with his finger for amount before finding Bad’s entrance ( making Bad whine even more as he prodded at the sensitive hole ). He put the tip of the knife onto the hole, before pushing it in, the blade going fully in so only the handle could be seen from the outside.

Bad screamed, no pleasure found in the pain. He sobbed and screamed in pain and yanked Good’s hair in an attempt to make it stop. Blood ran down the backs of his thighs, over his calves and down into a puddle on the floor. 

Good began to whine himself, feeling the pain of the tugging pierce through his head. He pushed himself off of Bad and tugged on his wrists to get him off of his hair before moving away. He watched as Bad fell to the ground instantly, his hand banging on the floor as if it was going to take the pain away. 

Good crawled over to his behind, pushing down on the middle of his back to make his chest press onto the floor, and raised his hips so his ass was in the air. He grabbed the handle and began to push it in and out, cutting further and deeper each time it moved. The blood was everywhere, it was a mess. Good fucking loved it. 

His hands sped up, before the enjoyment got too much for him, roughly pulling it out and hovering over Bad, shaking with excitement. Bad had barely even noticed it had stopped, the pain being too immense to even comprehend what was going on anymore. 

Good shoved the knife into the back of his neck, a silent scream leaving him before everything went black. Now his toy was dead, just great. You’ve always gotta do this haven't you? 

He stood up, wondering what he was going to do next. 

“Hm... what’s in the house that I could use now?” Good pondered to himself, “Hey, Bad has a parrot, doesn’t he?”

He remembered being introduced to the parrot previously, a red one named Strawberry. He remembered something about his diamond counterpart having one named Blueberry, but he wasn’t here, was he?

Good bolted up the stairs, running through the different rooms trying to figure out where the parrot was. He eventually came to a mostly empty room with a large black cage up against one of the walls, a red parrot sitting inside. The parrot had been put in there for its own safety from Good. 

Good opened the cage and grabbed the parrot with both hands, holding it by its neck and its lower body. He held it like that so it wouldn’t bite him, Good wasn’t looking for any injuries now you know. 

He walked back downstairs, the parrot in hand, wandering over to the corpse of his normal counterpart.

He held it steady, pushing its head inside of the gaping hole the knife ripped into his ass. The parrot was freaking out, ripping and tearing away at the owners flesh to try to get out, coating itself in blood, but Good just pushed it further in. The parrot was so far in, most of it wasn’t able to be seen. 

Good could see enough however. He pulled down his underwear and held his dick out infront of him, positioning himself infront of the parrots hole before pushing inside, roughly moving in and out, killing the parrot in the process. 

He felt like he was in heaven, thrusting only speeding up as he chased his release. A heat pooled in his stomach, before cumming with a yelp. 

He sat back and smiled, a wonderful grin on his face as he pulled out of the parrot, cum and blood leaking down into the already large puddle of blood. He stood up and stared at his masterpiece whilst smiling.

“I guess my counterpart is useful after all, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :3 I don’t really write smut so yeah :D


End file.
